Game On
by abbey-smiles1016
Summary: Rose wants to play a little game with Dimitri. How far are they both willing to go? **Warning** Heavy Lemons in later chapers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Academy! Though I wish I did. **

* * *

It was midnight and Dimitri was supposed to come to my room. I have missed him, only seeing him in the back of the class room or training with him is torcher. I need to feel him on me. I have something planned for tonight, something that might make him mad and sexually frustrated. I knew how to make him want me to the point of no return. All I had to do was wear some sexy lingerie, like say my blood red lacy bra and panties with matching stockings and high heels. This drove him mad with lust and that's what I wanted to do. I want him to want me so much it hurts.

I heard a knock at my door. I looked though the peephole to make sure it was him. When I opened the door his eyes almost popped out of his head. The exact reaction I was looking for.

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the room. When the door was finally shut, he push me against it and attack my mouth with his. His lips were so soft, making my lips melt into his. I wrapped my arms around him neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I heard him growl and felt him slide his hand to my breast. I gasped, just that little contact made desire pool between my legs. I pulled back hearing him growl. "Why'd you stop?" he asked me.

I pushed him on to my bed and climbed on top. I ground my hips on him, making him moan. "Take off your shirt... now" I told him forcefully.

He did as he was told. I ran my hands over his chest, letting my fingers explore the planes of his abs. I moved my body down his, stopping when I got to his pants. I quickly discarded of his belt and pants, leaving him in only is black, tight fitting, sexy boxers. He was breathing hard, eyes closed, moaning every so often. He didn't know it but just those little were turning me on.

I slowly let my hand go to the bulge in his boxers. Palming him, making him moan loud. He tried to touch me, to make me feel the pleasure I was giving him. I pushed his hands away and started slowly pulling down his boxers. He lifted his hips to make it easier. I looked and his hard member, all 9". _How the hell does he fit in me?_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed him, making him throw his head back and moan my name. He was so hard in my hand. I slowly started pumping my hand up and down, running the pad of my thumb on the head.

I could tell he was close, so I stopped. I looked up at him and he looked confused. I crawled back up to him and whispered in his ear, "Game on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Academy all rights go to Rachelle Mead.**

* * *

Now I guess your wondering why am I doing this to Dimitri. Well the answer is very simple. Revenge.

One time during training one morning Dimitri decided that it would be fun to tease me till I was begging for him. See he thought it would just be a one time thing, and that I would get over it. Oh how he got it so wrong. I'm not one to easily forget things, especially things to do with Dimitri. He thought he could get away with that, but I have other ideas in mind. You see just from that one time he started a war. A war against him, me, and our sexual desires.

Some may say I started this war, but you're wrong. I only continued it.

I knew he was gonna find a way to get back at me, and I was ready for it. Though I wasn't ready for the place he decided to get back at me.

It was today during Stan's class and he had some of the Guardians come and do projects with us novices. And just my luck my Guardian partner was the one and only Guardian Dimitri Belikov. This was more like a paper assignment which meant we both had to sit at the same desk. And this was just the perfect opportunity for him.

It was going completely fine, just me and him writing a paper on the importance of keeping a Moroi safe. In the middle of writing I felt his hand on my knee. Slowly his hand started to travel up my thigh. I cursed myself for wearing a skirt today, giving him complete access to me. His hand was dangerously close to where I wanted him. I gasped quietly and looked at him. He just smirked at me. That evil bastard, doesn't he know that we could get caught?

Seems like he didn't care, because his hand kept moving up until his finger tips were at the line of my panties. He slowly pushed my legs apart to give him better access. I am so glad we are at the back of the room. He moved my panties aside and teased me by lightly running his finger tips against my folds. He looked me in the eye when he stuck a finger in me, making me bite my lip to keep a moan from escaping.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Try and stay quiet love."

He slowly started thrusting his finger inside me, making me even wetter. I wasn't expecting him to enter a second finger. God he was talented with those fingers of his. I slightly bucked my hips on his fingers, loving the friction.

I was close and he could tell. He removed his fingers from me, making me whimper. I wanted him so much, I needed him. I was so aroused that I bolted out of the class room and tried to walk as quickly as I could to my dorm room.

I could faintly hear someone following me, and I just knew it was Dimitri. I stopped walking making him almost run into me. When I turned around he was smirking at me, that cheeky bastard. I stood on my toes so I could whisper in his ear, "Just wait until I get you back for this. You are gonna be so sorry."

I nibbled on his ear making him moan slightly. I pulled back and waved at him, leaving him standing there. _Oh this is gonna be so much fun._


End file.
